


The King's Dagger

by Sheikahwriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude is alone, Dimileth Baby, F/M, Family Feels, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: Today was the last day with them, and Claude felt more welcomed in the company of books rather than the lovely royal family.***Claude frequents trips to see Dimitri and Byleth after the war. However, once their baby is introduced, he is struggling with his past to appreciate the present.





	The King's Dagger

His arrival was never grand. In fact, he never liked it to be. He never liked it to be expected either.

The only time it was expected was when the letter bearing the news of a son from the King of Faerghus hit the room of the Almyra king, there was no doubting that the Kingdom was expecting a visit from him.

It hadn’t even been a year since then, and Claude wanted to visit again. He grew tired of the pressures of ruling quickly, exhausted of the absolute idiots who would try to claim he was doing something wrong, when he knew in the long run, he was, in fact, doing the right thing. Half of the time his response to complaints were, “Just wait and you’ll see” only for their hearts to be changed, because indeed, waiting let them see a new perspective or positivity come through.

“Dima,” he grinned, stepping off of his Wyvern. 

The positive nickname made the king’s ears ring and face blush as he embraced his old friend in a hug. The hug was broken when Byleth approached with a kiss, and the baby in her arms. The couple smiled, Byleth having to hush the boys a bit with their loud conversation. Claude was already looking forward to the weekend with his friends.

***

There was warmth in the room. Maybe it was the way that the baby couldn’t fit his entire hand around Dimitri’s finger, and Byleth smiling at her husband in return. He would lean down and peck the baby with a kiss, Byleth touching her husband’s face, kissing him in return. It was nothing short of beautiful.

But Claude was just a spectator.

Those thoughts of loneliness seemed to race back. Despite the trip meaning to be for himself as stress relief, it simply all came back. He was here for his friends, simply looking to escape and have someone to talk to and make grin, because no one in Almyra appreciated Claude’s schemes and jokes like Dimitri and Byleth did. 

They held their son and smiled.

Claude wishes his parents would have done the same.

***

What if Byleth chose him?

How different would the world be?

He scratched the head of his Wyvern, laying besides Byleth and Dimitri, his son on his chest. There was a soft purr coming from his animal, as he continued to slowly stroke her. The weather in the summer was so refreshing compared to the Almyran heat, and it’s no wonder they spent time outside on the picnic blanket, staring up at the clouds.

He didn’t blame her for being so drawn to the Blue Lions. There was something special with that team and how they were all connected. After all, the Golden Deer really did just seem like a group of people who were thrown together, and Claude was in the center of it all. No one knew where he came from--him and Byleth had that in common. 

In fact, looking back, they were both in a similar situation. Byleth was alone, only her father to trust. Claude was alone, with no one to trust.

Times have changed since then, but only for Byleth.

Byleth and Dimitri were breathing gently, sleeping beside him.

Claude stared at the sky. Would Dimitri still be here if Byleth had chosen him instead?

He sat up, deciding it was a bad time to think about that.

***

“Taking it easy tonight?” Dimitri yawned, pulling the chair out to sit across from him.

“Like always--” Claude stopped when he looked to his friend, “Hey, you’ve got a bag under your single eye...maybe you should sleep.”

He waved his hand with a smile, letting out a soft chuckle at his jabs, rubbing under his eye with his other hand, “No no, please. Let’s spend time together. You only have one night left here after this.”

Claude made a fist with his hand under the table. One night left and nothing has been said or done. One night left until who knows when, and all Dimitri and Byleth could do is focus on their child. 

He swallowed.

"Go to sleep, Dimitri. You look utterly exhausted," he chuckled, plastering on his fake smile.

“But--”

Claude grinned, “Stop it, you deserve to sleep while you can.”

"Alright, Claude. Thank you.” He stood up from the table, turning to say something. “I'll be up late tonight with the little one and you're always welcome to join." 

He waved with a smile and walked away.

As he walked away, Claude frowned for a moment.

He rested his head on the table and closed his eyes.

***

“Dimitri?”

She shook her head, continued to poke him, “He’s asleep, it’s my night with the baby. Why are you sleeping on the table? Go to your room,” Byleth smiled. 

Ah, of course he was asleep. Claude opened his eyes looking at Byleth with something that must have been a pathetic look on his face. He formed a weak grin, “Huh, he told me it was his turn tonight, so I was going to spend some time with him when he woke up with the little one. Guess he was wrong this time. Of course, I could _ never _object to time with you,” he kissed her hand.

She let out a small giggle, then her tone turned serious. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, of course,” he lied. “I’ll just move to my bed.” He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Your husband is gonna pay for this.”

“Those words coming from your mouth? I believe you,” she smiled, following Claude with a hand on his back.

“I’d say the same if they were from you.”

***

The tea was going to be colder for them this morning.

He sat in front of his tea cup, his leg on the chair with his knee up, elbow resting on it so his head could sit in his hand. He didn’t bother straightening it out since no one was watching him, and if Byleth and Dimitri were here, only Dimitri would correct him, and it would be a 2-1 match like it was every time before now.

Like every time before their son was born.

Together, they would stare out the tall window and share tea together with small pastries. This morning, Claude figured they slept in because it was a bad night. By the time they walked in with the baby, the tea was cold for them.

“Sorry we’re so late,” Dimitri sighed, putting a smile on his face, “He was really rough last night.”

Claude waved his hand, smiling without his eyes. They still couldn’t tell, and Claude thanked a god for that. “Rest is important, especially for you, your kingliness. Wouldn’t want you to be all grumpy.”

He opened his hands, motioning to take the baby from Byleth so she could enjoy her morning. She placed him in his arms, and although Claude loved children, this one made him feel another way.

He smiled as he looked to his friends who drank their hour-old tea. More than three was really a crowd.

***

Today was the last day with them, and Claude felt more welcomed in the company of books rather than the lovely royal family. While he put in the effort to talk to them, it felt weak and unnatural. There was no point in asking to do anything--the real craving was simply sharing a bed with them in their embrace. They never questioned it when he asked, the couple would shrug and say “It’s just Claude” because they loved him too much to say no.

“Since it’s my last night, I’ll give you two a break. I can take care of the little one.”

The proposal made Byleth release a sigh of relief, and Dimitri release a gasp of uncertainty. He went on to say something, but was interrupted by Claude’s hand being raised.

“Despite what my appearance and attitude might say, I’m good with kids. They love me. You two deserve the rest, don’t you think?”

He was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek from Byleth, and a pat on his back from Dimitri. When they walked away, he knew it would be a long night.

***

The flickering fire wasn’t enough to drown out the sound of the baby, nor relax him at all. He looked into the crib where he was laying, taking his thumb to rub the tears away. With small hushes, he lifted him out of the crib, holding him close to his body, stroking his arm as he wailed.

“Hey now, you’re gonna wake up your parents,” he laughed, “Don’t do that. Good ole Claude-y is here for you tonight.”

He sat in the chair, beginning to rock him. He sighed, “You really love the attention, don’t you? Well, I do too. Or, should I say that I did.”

There was a new joy that followed Byleth and Dimitri, one that Claude never could seem to bring. Dimitri’s eye seem to shine a bit brighter, albeit he was exhausted. Byleth’s feelings were blooming even more than before when she touched the face of the child they created.

“You know, you make them really happy. Like, so happy. I did that to them too. I like to think I still do, but it’s hard to tell now since you’re here. I really felt like a part of the family.”

He stopped crying. Claude let out a weak smile.

“To think I’m jealous of you. A baby.”

His eyes were burning. He blinked them away. He was jealous of a baby--a human being who had nothing but innocence in his heart. A human being who has done nothing but exist.

Claude wished people saw him the same.

At this moment, Claude’s breathing stopped. He felt the tiny pat on his face, right at his jawline where his scruff ended. His eyes stared down as he held their child. 

This child that Dimitri would have never seen to come into his life. This was Dimitri’s future. This was something Claude felt like he could never had.

But their futures were different. Maybe Claude was meant to stay alone, that way he could focus on the world and what he wanted for it. Now, Dimitri was locked down forever, and Claude could do whatever he wanted.

His tears fell onto the child and woke him up again. 

“Hey, hey, I’m supposed to be the crying baby now, alright? Look. Look at how much you’ve gotten. You’ve got a mom and dad who love you, a kingdom, a festival even for your birth.”

He let out a smile, “What did I get? Just threats on my life, things thrown at me, prolonged training so I could fight to survive. My parents weren’t there for me that much, but yours surely are.”

“I can’t hurt you, I never will. I’m jealous, but I’d never want to see you hurt. What I do want is to make you love me more than anyone else. I want you to love me more than your mom and dad. I’m going to be the best uncle the world will ever know.”

He rubbed his finger on his cheek.

“Because I’ll be your uncle. And you know what? The weight of the kingdom is already on your shoulders. But with me, you won’t have that. You’ll just be my little nephew. We can do so much together. Fly, have fun, break all of the rules...”

There was a heavy footstep.

Claude turned to the doorway, seeing Dimitri with his mouth open, staring at Claude who had tears running down his face still.

"Your son is just so perfect, Dima."

Dima.

His face...tears streaming down as he winked, moving his head back to gaze at the baby in his arms. The name echoed in his mind, the name of sincerity and love, now used in a conversation laced with jealousy. The man who called him Dima held his child, whispering nothing but spite, pain, and fear to him, spilling his salty tears onto the baby's gentle, soft skin. 

Dima was a word he used when he was in his emotions. He never used it to embarrass him, only to uplift and praise him. That word never escaped his mouth with a negative connotation or thought--it was pure love.

And now he was confused.

He was asleep now, Claude rocking him silently, not even putting an effort to put his smile back onto his face. It wasn't worth it if he had heard the whole thing. 

"Claude…" he whispered.

"He’s sleeping. We can talk about this later," he whispered in reply. Claude wished he would forget by then, but he knew he would be waiting after hearing everything he spilled out.

But by the time he was confident enough to put him down, Claude walked out of the room, only for his wrist to be snatched by Dimitri.

"No. We need to talk," Dimitri spoke firmly.

Maybe if he played stupid he did forget. "About?"

"I heard you, Claude. I heard everything. Why...why don't you tell us how you're feeling?" He cried.

"Because what's the point?" He tugged his wrist back. "I can't change the fact you have a son and you both dedicate every waking moment to him. I surely can't let anyone know I feel something other than positive emotions." He folded his arms, looking away, "Doesn't look too good on my face, don't you agree?"

"Please drop the acting,” Dimitri begged, “Just talk to me.”

"Okay then. Do you know what it's like to be born, and one of the first things you remember learning is the fastest path to the dagger hiding between the mattress in your bed? Do you know how it feels to be walking in your country and have rocks thrown at you, people screaming and beating you up?" He threw his arms down. "No, and neither does he. And Sothis above, if she’s real, I couldn't be happier for him. I couldn't be happier for him to have so many people that love him, and all he has to do is breathe."

He took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders. "It must be nice. It must be _ really _ nice."

"Claude I--"

"Yeah, you had no idea. Because I told no one. It was me and my parents, mostly me, against the world. It's why im like this--lonely, not looking for any friends or relationship. I'm existing as best I can. I'm trying. But to not have to put in the effort--to just walking on a balcony and having people cheer for you after…"

He stopped himself. He knew dwelling on the past was the worst thing to do with Dimitri. He watched as Dimitri’s eye fell.

"You can't possibly think I accepted that...did you? All they see me as is a symbol."

"And I'm a walking assassination waiting to happen." He paused, looking away wondering if he was being too harsh. He put his fingers to the gap between his eyes. "Maybe you didn't plan for a future for yourself, but you got one, whether you wanted it or not. I spent my entire life dreaming, not knowing if I would wake up in the morning because someone could have laced my food with something."

He looked to the nursery door, "I never thought I could be jealous of something so pure. He's done absolutely nothing, and I actually find it hilarious that I'm so jealous." 

His fingers twitched, and he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm happy for you both. I'm happy for everyone, and I would never want any harm to fall into him. He's a lucky kid."

He turned his back to Dimitri, "But he's going to love me more than anyone on Earth. I'm going to give him the best life anyone could ask for."

Dimitri frowned, "Claude…"

"I told you, I'm not going to hurt him or steal him or anything. I'm just going to make him happy. Happier than anyone else could ever make him. Because he deserves it."

"Thank you, Claude."

"You'll want to take that back later," he spoke softly. 

He reached out his hand, touching his fingers for a moment. He slid his hand into his, the fingers interlocking. Claude sighed, lifted his head, and gave a gentle smile. Dimitri couldn't read if it was real or not, his eyes expressed too much emotion for him to pin down.

"Have a good night...Dima."

"You too, Claude."

***

Sunrise was Claude’s alarm clock to leave. Despite everyone’s belief in the castle, Claude was the earliest riser of them all, the sun being his morning alarm. He woke up with something new in his chest, wondering if it was from expressing everything last night to Dimitri. So he picked up a piece of paper and wrote it down, expecting it to be found later as a farewell. It was half an apology for possibly offending him and half of him just reasserting his point about their son.

In fact, he wasn’t planning to tell them good-bye since everything was happening. He wouldn't even be surprised if Dimitri never invited him back after what he said last night.

But the point is that he didn’t regret what he said. Of course he felt terrible if he had hurt his good, trusted, possibly only true friend left, but he didn’t regret it.

He felt shock when he walked out to the courtyard, seeing the royal family waiting to see him out back to Almyra. This smile wasn’t fake when he embraced the three of them, Byleth’s hand touching his cheek and her lips gracing him gently. Dimitri, though more shy to the casual affection, reluctantly kissed him too after his wife stared at him for a moment. 

He lifted his hand, turning Claude’s palm open and placed a box inside of it. It was an awkward shape, almost like a necklace box. He placed his hand on top, Dimitri sliding his hand off of it so he could undo the ribbon to open the lid.

“I thought daggers were a relationship thing. So, are we all courting each other now?” Claude joked.

Byleth smiled, “A letter-opener. Your hands might get a bit tired of opening letters after hearing about your _ god-child _ so much, don’t you think?”

Apparently, Claude wasn’t all cried out from last night, because when he embraced them all, the tears fell once more. He clutched onto them, pulling away when he heard the mumbling of the baby between the three of them. Maybe he wasn’t alone after all.

Dimitri counted on his fingers, “So with this, you’re required to visit a whole lot more often so we can all spend time together, understand? And I do expect you to bring him gifts, especially from Almyra. I know you love gifts. I want him to be immersed in the culture from around the world, and I expect you to take care of that.”

“What am I, a teacher or his uncle?” Claude laughed as he boarded his Wyvern. “You remember what I said last night, don’t you? Expect no less from me. You’ll regret your decision in the long run, I swear on it. Just wait and you’ll see.”

Byleth went to the Wyvern and lifted her son to him. And Claude kissed his godson, knowing that in the future, he would much prefer his than from one from his parents.


End file.
